Chester
__NoTOC__ Chester, (A.K.A. Old Man Chester) is one of Mike's alternate personalities. He is the personality of a cranky old man, from the Baby Boomer generation. Along with the persona, Chester is also equipped with diseases, including Alzheimer's and muscle cramps. Biography Fighting back against Mike While Chester's time on Total Drama was short, he often showed up after Mike would get irritated, and cause more problems, such as setting off the laser squirrels and thinking he could do Jo's make-up, making her mad. Every time he'd take over, however, Mike would regain control of the body. Him and the other personalities (Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, and Vito) finally decided that they were sick of having Mike in charge. They wanted to be in control of the body, not him, so the four of them team up to take Mike down in his subconscious. Mike, however, decides enough is enough, and fights his personalities, causing Chester and the others to lose. After, they gain some respect for Mike, seeing him as a worthy leader to their body. Return of The Malevolent One A year after, Mike and his personalities, including Chester, return to the show. Shortly after, however, an old personality, Mal, is reawakened. Once he's free, Mal captures Chester and the other personalities, and forces them to do work for him. Eventually Mike finds him and frees him, and they save the other personalities, too. Destroying Mal Once all the personalities are collected, the five of them go to Mal's tower. They climb to the top, where they find a button, which Chester explains is a reset button, and if it's pressed, him, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, and Vito would be destroyed, but Mal would too. At first Mike is against the idea, but Chester and the others convince him to press the button, which the five of them do together, ultimately wiping Chester from existence. Personality Chester appears whenever Mike is irritated by something. He often complains about things, and bickers with the other contestants and other personalities. At first he resents Mike for having control over their body, but after a bigger threat arrives, they work together and eventually grow to care about each other. Episode Appearances Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! *Truth or Laser Shark *Backstabbers, Ahoy! *Runaway Model *The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *Grand Chef Auto Total Drama All-Stars *Heroes vs. Villains *Evil Dread *You Regatta Be Kidding Me *The Obsta-Kill Kourse *Sundae Muddy Sundae *The Bold and the Booty-ful *The Final Wreck-ening Trivia *This is the first alternate personality on the show, followed by Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Mal. *Chester has The Alzheimer's Disease. Because of this, he occasionally forgets who Mike is, despite him being well-acquainted with people referencing to him in his presence. *Oddly enough, Chester has memories of moments in time, which took place years before Mike was born, such as "The summer of '73". It'd be feasible for these to be false memories, coming with the persona, but what's especially weird about them, is the accuracy of these memories. Category:Mike's Personalities